My blue haired Angel
by Ren'aiXhakumei
Summary: It's always like this. So painful, so unbearable. Everyday I sit and wait. I wait for the impossible. For him to return to me, return to my arms. I see the lights get closer, i'm going to die. I slam my eyes shut and brace for impact. 'AMU' -Katsura-


**Katsura: I thought I would do a slightly sad Amuto story for once. So...**

**Ikuto: No I wont allow this script!**

**Katsura: I don't care. Do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Katsura does not own Shugo Chara, blah blah, or me..blah.**

* * *

It's always like this. So painful, so unbearable.

Everyday I sit and wait. I wait for the impossible

I wait for him to return to me, return to my arms.

Crying is a usual thing on my daily to do list

Tears stain my eyes. Becoming a permanent feature.

No one comes to comfort me. I'm burderned with the blame of death.

I plead innocence, but no one hears my cries.

Come back to me, don't leave me like this.

''I was wrong! I lied. I'm sorry!'' I cry out, with my knees up to my neck, sitting on the lonely cold bed at 2 in the morning.

Lonelyness. Anger. Despair.

Why did it have to happen like this.

That day, the day I wont forget.

-Flashback-

I ran, I just ran, far away, as far as I could get.

''Amu! Stop running!'' Ikuto shouts, chasing endlessly after me.

I turn to him swiftly, about 5 meters apart.

''I hate you Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I will never forgive you for what you did!'' I yell back, tears spilling, and fists balling.

Ikuto flinches and looks pained at my words.

''Amu, I told you, I never slept with Lulu! Believe me!'' He tries to convince me.

My eyes slam shut and I purse my lips together, forming a thin line.

''I-I..I don't want to hear your lies Ikuto!'' I scream.

Before he can reply, I run out into the road.

''I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!'' I cry.

Being so emotional and stressed takes it toll on me, my senses are messed up, and I fail to notice the headlights swiftly traveling towards me.

I see the lights get closer, and I realise that soon, i'm going to die.

I slam my eyes shut and brace for impact.

''AMU!'' A voice screams.

I'm pushed back onto the pavement on the other side of the road by a strong force.

My eyes open up, and I look back to the road.

Ikuto reaches his hand out, and the light illuminates his smiling face in the midnight darkness.

I'm paralysed.

He mouths three words to me. His last words.

''IKUTO!'' I scream, tears coming out of my golden orbs like a waterfall.

The car slams into his side, and he rolls over the windshield, over the roof, and onto the concrete with an ear piercing shatter.

Scarlet blood seeps from the blue haired mans head, covering one side of the road.

The car keeps going, failing to realise his mistake.

Ikuto lays sprawled out on the conrete on the barren road, blood still rushing out of his skull.

I'm paralysed with shock.

-Present-

Why would he push me out of the way when I said I never wanted to see him again

Unable to tear my eyes away from his side of the bed, I cry uncontrolably.

''WHY!'' I yell, grabbing the closest thing and smashing it within my grasp.

That thing happened to be a perfume bottle.

The glass scratches and cuts my palms, and the perfume explodes out and attacks my wounds.

I flinch in pain, but a smile creeps onto my face.

I decide to punish myself more.

For Ikuto.

I run downstairs, grab a knife, and slash repeatedly over my wrists til the blood is forming a puddle on the marble floor.

'Stop!' My brain cries.

''No..I deserve this!'' I reply back.

I torture myself for another 10 minutes, and are satisfied with the result.

I have slashed wrists, cut and stinging hands, bruises, cracked ribs and blood stained clothes.

''Time to end this..'' I murmur, walking out the door and limping to the nearest road.

As a lorry comes round the corner, I jump out into the path of it.

The lorry driver fails to see me, and continues traveling at high speeds.

The lights get metres from me, and I stand waiting for death to come.

''I'm coming for you, Ikuto'' I mumble, opening my arms up and closing my eyes.

The lorry hits me at 40mph, and the last thing I hear is the breaking of several bones, and the brakes of several cars.

My last breath escapes my mouth, and I die with a smile on my face.

I wake up in a white place.

The blue sky is endless, with a sun brighter then ever before.

I look down at my clothes to see white robes and gold jewellery. My hairs tied up in a bun, with several strands falling onto my face.

People are laughing, smiling, and everything is pure and heavenly.

A hand reaches down for me.

I look up to see him.

My blue haired angel.

* * *

**Katsura: Phew, sadness over.**

**Ikuto: I..DIED?! Omfg.**

**Amu: But you died saving me, thanks :3**

**Ikuto:....Your right. You owe me!**

**Amu: Obiously that will be perverted...**

**Yoru: Rate review and be green.**


End file.
